11232014DoirMaenam
10:48 GA: Doir walks up to Maenam. "hey maenam! i met your kids!" 10:49 GA: "theyre pretty cool! one heroically tried to save his lover, and the other was really timid and... uh, was cool in other ways than being heroic!" 10:49 AC: Maenam nods politely as she tries to shoo away a few puppies trying to sell her boating insurance. "That's totes great Doir, Milly is awesome and Merry is just as totes awesome!" 10:50 GA: "heheh, yeah, there was this one part where merrow and some others got shrunk? and then everyone almost died in a fire." 10:51 AC: Her eyebrow raises, "Fire?" 10:51 GA: "well, acenia was freaking out about a painting, and was like, 'burn it!' so someone did." 10:51 GA: "luckily, i found the trapdoor out." 10:53 AC: "Whale thats totes great I guess? I'm shore you helped out a lot." 10:53 AC: "You... helped the others out with the door right?" 10:53 GA: "oh, yeah, i figured out all the puzzles and deleted the guy. everyone else was too busy being rationally scared." 10:54 GA: "huh? yeah, i grabbed some of the shrunk guys and i had to captchalogue a burning carpet to get to the thing." 10:54 GA: "i was pretty much the best." 10:55 AC: "Whale I mean... I think thats great, but remember we gotta like, kelp them figure out how to do stuff on their own too." 10:55 AC: "but its supes still cool that you lent a fin!" 10:56 GA: "pfft, of course. i let them do all the investigating they wanted to do, and swooped in when we were stuck." 10:58 GA: "by the way, i dont think i ever thanked you for that dress meouet lent me. top notch, until nate kind of burned it." 10:58 AC: "...what?" 10:59 GA: "lets just say. there is a lot of fire in the bedroom with us." 10:59 AC: "... WHAT!?" 10:59 GA: "it was only a bit charred, but i gave it back to Meouet... like... a year ago." 11:01 AC: "Ex...actly how much is... a BIT charred?" 11:01 GA: "ummmm... on a scale of 'rare' to 'well done', id say a firm 'well done'." 11:02 GA: "maybe a medium in the right lighting." 11:02 GA: "its okay though, i totally kept the alch code." 11:02 AC: Maenam stops in her tracks. "That... was totes a gift to Meouet though Doir." 11:03 GA: "she regifted it!" 11:04 GA: "i mean its not my fault she gave it to me. i kind of have a reputation with fire, and shes all about forethought and stuff." 11:04 GA: "totally should have seen it coming." 11:05 AC: "Sea...grifted it..." she says, trying to keep a calm head while wringing the ends of her scarf. "You... know I could have like...made you a NEW dress... right!?" 11:05 AC: "Like, a fire-resitant one?" 11:05 AC: "That WASN'T Meouets?" 11:06 GA: "i didnt even know it would be burned! it was kind of an ambush, really. i was all dressed up, i didnt know it was gonna be that kind of night." 11:06 GA: "and it wasnt hers after she *gave* it to me." 11:07 GA: "like, gosh, she didnt even want it back, she was like, 'you can just keep that, cause youre gross and dirty." 11:07 GA: "i bet she alched herself a dupe too." 11:07 AC: "I like... really don't sea Meouey saying that sort of... wait what kind of night involves fire!?" 11:08 GA: Doir looks off into the distance, lost in thought. "the best kind of night." 11:09 AC: Maenam makes this face D:>= 11:09 GA: "oh my gosh, im kidding, maenam." 11:09 AC: "You know water, fin... that's just...fin... maybe I can like... make you a NEW new dress or somefin." 11:09 GA: "i would never let that kind of thing happen to fashionable attire." 11:10 GA: He takes out the dress... and it's charred and stained with blood. "see, i kept it safe in my sylladex- oh, right, in that halloween adventure my sylladex was set on fire and covered in blood." 11:10 AC: Manaem's face is now D:<= 11:10 GA: "yeah. no. nevermind. i was saying the truth, kind of." 11:11 AC: "I WORKED ON THAT THING FOR LIKE, TWO MONTHS!" 11:11 GA: "IM SORRY! MY SYLLADEX WAS SET ON FIRE *SAVING YOUR CHILDREN* AND COVERED IN BLOOD *BECAUSE I FELL INTO A LAKE OF BLOOD WHILE SAVING YOUR CHILDREN*" 11:16 AC: "WHY WAS IT IN YOUR SYLLADEX TO BEGIN WITH!?" 11:16 AC: "WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE IT BACK TO MEOUEY WHEN YOU WERE DONE TRYING TO SNOG NATE!?" 11:19 GA: "I TRIED BUT WHEN I KNOCKED SHE DIDNT ANSWER SO I WAS LIKE OKAY ILL COME BACK LATER BUT THEN I FORGOT AND THEN IT WAS LIKE YEARS LATER AND I WAS LIKE OH MAN I BETTER GIVE THIS BACK AND I DID THE DAY KATE CAME BACK BUT SHE DIDNT TAKE IT CAUSE SHE WAS COVERED IN PISS AND WENT TO GO MAKE OUT WITH KATE SO I DIDNT WANT TO LEAVE IT ON THE FLOOR" 11:20 AC: "YOU COULD HAVE JUST wait Kate made out with... nevermind, SEARIOUSLY I COULD HAVE JUST. MADE. YOU. A DRESS." 11:21 GA: "IM SORRY ITS JUST THAT MEOUET SEEMED LIKE A SUPER CLASSY GAL WHO COULD TEACH HOW AND I THOUGHT MAYBE SHE MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP ME BE CLASSY TOO" 11:22 GA: "AND I DIDNT EVEN KNOW YOU WERE JUST MAKING DRESSES FOR PEOPLE OMG I WOULD HAVE ASKED FOR A MILLION" 11:23 GA: "MY THOUGHT PROCESS WAS THAT LIKE MEOUET AND I WERENT FRIENDS SO I COULD GET CLOSER TO HER BY EXCHANGING CLOTHES BUT IT TOTALLY FAILED" 11:23 AC: "GAHHHHH DOIR, CLOTHING IS LIKE, THE ONLY THING I'M GOOD AT! AND MEOUET PROBABLY IS YOUR FROND WHY WOULDN'T SEA BE!?" 11:24 GA: "I WASNT EVEN IN IT FOR THE CLOTHES AT FIRST I JUST REALIZED LIKE HALFWAY THROUGH THE CONVERSATION ID NEED FANCY CLOTHES AND ARE YOU KIDDING ME SHE LIKE TOTALLY HATES ME CMON" 11:28 AC: "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU NEEDED A DRESS TO PICK UP NATE!? WHY WOULD YOU... wait... you said you saved the others from the fire and that you didn't get set on fire dating Nate?" 11:28 GA: "i did save the others from the fire! by captchaloguing the carpet to find the trapdoor under it. oh, but nate also set me on fire, just not with the dress on." 11:29 GA: "the carpet, however, was on fire." 11:29 AC: "... fucking like... fucking seariously Doir?" 11:29 GA: "i think so." 11:30 GA: "maybe the nate part was just a weird couple dreams." 11:30 AC: She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, "Oh my glub..." 11:32 GA: "uh. sorry about the dress." 11:32 AC: "It's.. it's fin...maybe I can like... I don't know, make another one.. I like, could try pinstripes or somefin... I dunno..." 11:33 GA: "ah... that sounds like a nice idea, yes." Doir awkwardly looks away. 11:34 AC: Maenam raises an eyebrow, "Is that...like a problem? I've got more paisley.. or like, maybe some polka dots?" 11:36 GA: "i dunno, its just... like, your stuff is a bit all over the place with the crazy colors and designs. its nice, but i think meouet really liked the calmer, classier dress you had made her." 11:38 AC: "Uh... sorry, I can like... try and tone it down I think... uh.. is...plaid too out there?" 11:38 GA: "yeah... a bit..." 11:39 GA: "why don't you try like, more solid colors, and go from there?" 11:39 GA: "i mean, just try it out for this one dress. you dont have to like, do it again if it doesnt fit your style." 11:39 GA: "trying new things is a great way to learn!" 11:39 AC: "S...shore." 11:39 AC: "Floodplain and shrimple" 11:40 GA: "uh... that! yeah. i think. floodplain?" 11:40 GA: "sorry, i havent heard that pun yet." 11:41 AC: "Oops um... I have too.. uh..." she says, fidgeting with her scarf, "um... go... buy fabric... ye..yeah..." 11:42 GA: "what? i thought all of the shops here were full of scams." 11:42 AC: "FABRIC SCAMS K BUOY" 11:42 AC: "I MEAN STORM BUOY" 11:42 AC: "I MEAN FUCK I MEAN BYE" 11:42 AC: Maenam runs. 11:43 AC: She runs so far away. 11:43 GA: "bye!" 11:43 GA: Doir waves. "good luck! barter a lot?"